John and Sunny: From A to Z
by NerdyAndre10
Summary: Little John x Sunny series of One shots ranging from A to Z, some may be in an AU but I still hope you all like it
1. A is for Accolades

**A/N Hey guys, new Little John x Sunny series of one shots here, goin' from A-Z in this one so hope you all enjoy**

John and Sunny: From A to Z

A is for Accolades

"And this year Nobel prize goes to Miss Sunny Emmerich, for discovering Solid One, the first planet ever discovered suitable for human life if Earth's damged beyond repair!" A presenter said to a crowd in Oslo, Norway, as hundreds of scientists cheered but in the front row John in a formal black tuxedo, and Sunny in a formal dress, kissed passionately and the young scientist rose to accept the award, which had to be the grandest of many after years of scientific research and recognition.

Sunny accepted the award with gratitude, and began making her speech t the crowd, and explaining her hard work, and while John did his best to pay attention to his girlfriend's work, he could help but stare smitten at her beautiful face and outfit.

"_Oh my God, she's glowing, come on John, don't get caught staring at her, she'll get distracted. C'mon John just pay attention to her speech!" _the sandy blonde thought to himself.

John sighed, he tried paying attention to her speech but he faded back into that love struck mode, and began smiling blankly at her, until he heard clapping behind him.

The scientists clapped and something she said and John clapped along with them.

"_Man, she's so perfect, the blonde hair she grew out, beautiful body, but the one thing that got me was her face. It's so forgiving, she'd never hurt a fly, that reassuring face is what always brought me in." _

John zoned out again and saw that she was staring at the crowd but just as John regained his full consciousness, he noticed that Sunny had looked away from the crowd of professors and winked at John, which made his eyes light up and he paid attention to the full speech.

"In conclusion to my work, it is my hope that more planets are discovered, plus we're going to need a way to get to Solid One, so the ships are next. Thank you all!" Sunny concluded and applause rushed through the crowd, with John standing in front, clapping and cheering for his love.

As she came down the steps he walked up to her and gave her a kiss before she could even touch the ground.

"So, how bout' you take a vacation from work and stay with me?, after taking in all these awards and accolades?" John asked, secretly opposing Sunny going right back into work.

"Hmm, I _think_ I can work you into my _busy schedule_!" Sunny joked as she had decided to take six months off to spend with John, and she kissed him passionately once more.


	2. B is Because You're Sweet

B is for Because You're Sweet

One Halloween night, John and Sunny sat quietly in their home in rural Maryland, awaiting kids to come to their door and ask for candy.

Sunny wasn't that familiar to the tradition but John had enlightened her with the description of some of his previous Halloweens.

Coming around to the idea, John and Sunny stocked up on candy and made it a stay at home movie night, the flicks they watched ranged from Ghostbusters to The Warriors to My Big Fat Greek Wedding, giving out candy to trick-or-treaters as they came by.

Hours went by, from 6:00 in the evening to about 10:00 at night, the two had almost run out of candy.

Finally the last of the kids, a dark haired 12 year old boy wearing a robot costume, and an auburn haired 11 year old girl with a small face, her hair cut the same way as Sunny's, dressed in a knocked the door.

"Last one probably, let's take this one together." Sunny said as the two had been tag teaming all night.

The couple got up and headed for the door to see the two almost teenagers alone at the door.

"Trick or Treat!" the two kids yelled holding their bags of candy out.

"Hey guys, last batch of candy, just for you!" John said, sneaking away a Twix bar from the bowl.

He poured the rest of the sweets into each of their bags wished them a Happy Halloween but just as the two were about to leave, John called the boy back with a "pssst!" sound.

They boy pulled back and John knelt beside him.

"Hey, do you like her?" John asked bluntly but quietly.

"Kinda, yeah." The kid responded.

"More than a friend like her though?" the ashen haired man pondered.

"Yeah," the boy said somewhat embarrassed.

John took the Twix bar and gave it to the boy.

"Split that with her, and she'll like you back."

The man gave the pre-teen a fist bump and closed the screen door with a clear window after him.

The boy caught up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

He pulled out the Twix and gave her one of the chocolates.

"Because you're sweet." The teen said to the girl.

"Awww…" the girl said as she took it and ate the candy, then gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

The two held hands and walked off and the boy looked backed at John giving him a wink and a thumbs up.

John then turned out the porch light and closed the door entirely, then noticed in te bowl of candy there was one lemon Starburst left in the bowl.

He picked it up and before the couple got back to their movie night, John stopped Sunny, giving her the candy, saying "because you're sweet."

This registered an "awww…" from Sunny and a rewarding juicy kiss.


	3. C is for Chemistry 101

C is for Chemistry 101

Sunny lay tiredly in her top floor lab at her Solis complex, after a long day of experimenting with different, multicolored chemicals in beakers.

John walked in with some coffee, giving his wife a slight nudge on the shoulder, jolting her awake.

"Huh!? Oh, it's just you." Sunny said tired and tense.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine." John jokingly replied, handing her the cup of coffee he prepared.

Sunny looked over at her clock that said 3:34 AM.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just so stressed and tired trying to come up with this mixture."

"No problem. What's the mixture for?" John asked as he picked up one of the beakers with a purple liquid in it and scanned it.

"I'm trying to make something that'll change the world. With the help of a few other world renowned scientists who sent me some data to work on a serum or salve that can instantly heal wounds." Sunny explained.

"Wow, Sunny, that's great! I might need that for a mission actually." John pondered as he thought about what his next mission could be.

And whether he could die or not and leave his true love here on earth.

"Anyway I'm just tired and stressed because I want to get this don…"

"Shh! Sunny you hear that?" John whispered to the blonde hair scientist.

"What?" She whispered back with urgency.

John put his hands on Sunny's chair and bent to her ear whispering, "I heard someone scream."

"What?" she whispered back.

"I SAID I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM!" John yelled as he began pushing Sunny's rolling chair all around the lab and high speed.

"AHH, John STOP IT!" Sonny screamed and laughed at the feel of the movement.

John raced the chair around the lab, both of them laughing and screaming and each of the sharp turns he took.

Finally, John slid the chair to the exit door and carried Sunny bridal style to the break room where he sat her on the long couch that was up against the wall.

The two faced each other and embraced in a kiss.

"See, _that's_ chemistry 101 right there."

Sunny giggled as she stripped off her white lab coat and goggles and laid down across the comfortable couch, the kicked off her work boots.

The couch was large enough to seat both of them so John sat next to her, and turned out a lamp before putting a blanket over her body and giving her a kiss goodnight.

"I'll see in the morning, Sunshine." John said, but Sunny had already fallen asleep emitting a minute snore, something John found cute.

He chuckled under his breath and closed his eyes.

"See you in the morning."


	4. D is for Death

D is for Death

This was it, John's first mission.

He had in infiltrated a seemingly harmless, yet unusually large nuclear compound under cover of night

Apparently terrorist had taken it over to make calibrations for a nuke that they planned to launch the next day during lunch time.

John, whose codename was for this mission was Warchief, had used his stealth camo to scale the electric fence in a special rubber insulated suit that would keep him from getting fried like bacon.

Unfortunately the voltage on the fence had been scaled up, causing too much damage to the suit for it to continue on, as well as John stealth camouflage.

After removing the suit and discarding the device, John took an knee, and gave a call to Maverick's home base, his Codec team consisting of Boris, Herr Doktor, Kevin, Courtney, and the one and only Sunny.

"Okay, this is Warchief, I've infiltrated the compound. My rubber suit's ruined though, so is the stealth there is some good news, there's multiple warehouses around here, I'd guess for say, provisions and munitions, and supplies. I could stock up on what I need in there, considering this is a stealth mission, and all my gear is procure on site."

"Okay, Warchief,the nuke is supposedly being held in the second reactor of the compound, you'll have to gain access to it before you can even think about progressing this mission." Boris explained with his thick, Russian accent.

"Good luck John," Courtney chimed in.

"Yeah be careful out there little man." Kevin said also.

"Good luck John, If you die out there, I will kill you." Sunny said with a mixture of concern, and humor in her voice.

This got a laugh from everyone on the Codec, especially John."

"Don't worry, Sunny, I'll come back in one piece."

"Okay John." Sunny replied less worried than before.

As John stealthily made his was to the nearest warehouse about fifty feet from his starting location.

Slowly opening the door as not to attracted any unwanted attention, he found that the ware house was stocked with AR-15 carbine rifles, most likely for the guards, who were either incapacitated or dead.

Ravaging through the war stock, John found a lightweight USP .45 with a suppressor.

Screwing the suppressor onto the handgun, John noticed that there were two boxes with twelve rounds of ammo in each, along with the magazine already in the gun, he had 36 bullets ready to fire.

Opening the door slightly, he noticed a Russian soldier guarding the area to the nearest door.

John smiled as he quietly snuck up behind the guard, saying "Freeze!" causing the guard to drop his AK and put his hands up.

"C'mon man, I'm just a rookie, I don't even want to be here!" the Russian man pleaded.

"John noticed that he did sound pretty young, perhaps even younger than him, maybe 19 or 20 compared to John's 22 years of age.

John pushed the suppressed his person, finding ammo and a ration.

John slightly reached down to check around the guards boots, pulling the pistol slightly away from his back.

In that moment, the guard took a chance and swung his right elbow violently towards John's face.

Striking him in the corner of the eye, John groaned as he was knocked to the ground.

The Russian quickly grabbed his Makarov pistol and spun around, aiming to shoot John square in his chest.

With a flash like reflex, John pulled the trigger twice.

As a few blood droplets splattered onto John's face, sneaking suit, and the ground, the terrorist had two bullet holes in his stomach and chest.

Choking, the terrorist managed to get out, "Nice one kid, never thought I'd see **_rookie_** pull off shot like **_that!_**"

The terrorist fell to the ground with a thud.

John slowly made his way up holding his right eye, blood dripping into his hand.

Suddenly he got a call from Boris on his Codec.

"Warchief, is everything alright?" He asked with worry.

"Yeah, I just took down an enemy sentry." John replied beginning to breath hard, wiping the blood out of his face and hair.

"I see, well hide his body somewhere, no point in the enemy seeing him and alerting them to your position, try the ware house you were just in. Boris suggested.

"Okay, good idea." John agreed as he dragged the body over to the munitions warehouse and left it there .

John then slumped against a wall and called Sunny.

"John! Are you okay? Oh, my God you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sunny scorned.

"Sorry about that..." John paused "I mean, no comment or anything?" John pondered.

"On what?"

"I just killed a man."

"John, put me on your HUD."

John pushed button and a heads up display of Sunny talking to him live appeared.

"John this is war, okay, you may not be in the desert living in barracks, but you're still on the battlefield, and death lives on the battlefield, now listen, you do what to survive, and you come back to me safe and sound, that's an order soldier!" Sunny said with a little anger in her voice.

John smiled and felt comfortable. Standing up and playfully saluting and responding, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go out there and kick those terrorists asses." Sunny replied.

"John smiled widely and closed the HUD, ready and confident to return to his mission.


	5. E is for Epiphany

E is for Epiphany

"Not like this, man... Not. Like. This."

Those were John's thoughts at the moment as he weakly collapsed against a corridor wall of the nuclear compound, blood smearing over it's stony gray walls.

John fought, he struggled to get back to his feet but the pain was too intense and he was starting to black out.

He called Boris on his Codec.

"Boris..." he wheezed out, "I'm hit!"

"Warchief, calm down! Scan over the injury with your HUD!" Boris exclaimed knowing there wa no time to lose.

John pressed a button on his wrist which activated his HUD via display on his wrist.

He scanned it over the left side of his stomach showing the bullet wound.

"OK, Looks like it pierced your small intestine but it missed your aorta." Kevin analyzed from the live image of the wound.

"Warchief listen to me, First get to a safe location." Boris told John as he was starting to fade.

"The nanomachines inside you will start healing you up as soon and you settle down and rest but for right now focus on getting to a safe place." Kevin explained.

John took a deep breathe from his steady ones and mustered all his strength into getting back to his feet from one knee.

"Ahh! God damnit!" he groaned as the wound was stretched as he got up and caused to pain to spike.

John remembered some janitor's lockers in another hallway and proceeded there.

He pulled open the locker door and kneeled down in it while the nanomachines went to work.

Being only 5 foot 10, John was able to crouched into a more comfortable position.

As the tiny robots began to repair John's body he stopped to rest, closing his eyes and eventually passing out.

In his unconscious state, everything was white, absent of life like he was in an ambient vacuum.

Suddenly, he saw multiple ghost like figures appear a few feet in front of him.

They looked like static-like outlines of people both male and female.

He walked towards the figures with caution, noticing that they looked upset.

Soon he eased up and noticed that the figures were conjuring up faces.

Familiar ones.

Boris, Kevin Courtney, Jack and Rose.

All of them looked somber with bad news.

"I failed them." John thought to himself.

Then another figure appeared, it phased in without warning in front of John.

He felt a strange attraction to it, it seemed more ghostly yet more peaceful than the rest of the figures.

They walked closer to each other, until they were about face to face.

Thy figure looked John in the eye and said softly, "Go back John."

John's eyes got big at the figures words.

"Go back John, I need you up there..._ Both_ of us need you."

"Sunny, you're..."

"Go back John."

"Ahh!" John yelled as he snapped back to reality.

He stood up slowly still a little sore from the wound but he was ready to get back to his mission, with a new flame inside him.


End file.
